Frumaheif
Frumaheif is country in western Hitainala. Though far from it's glory days several centuries earlier, it remains a regional power. It's only established colony Faland would become one the most successful and influential countries, after it's break away during the Frumaheif Revolution.Ties with the colony would never be repaired, and in fact would be hostile even into the modern day. Frumaheif was the first country to recognize The Senic Order following the Unification Period and maintains close ties with the nation, but no formal alliance exists. It is also notable for being the country to introduce pack animals to Ocatainala which would kick off the Continental Boom bringing the entire continent onto the world stage. Creating a period of growth that would remain unmatched for the rest of history. Leading the rise of the Senic Royal Houses, Nabaefan, and the Nuvian Monarchies. History Early History Possibly the first civilization in history. The first evidence of domesticated cattle being used in agricultural work are dated to over 10000 years ago. Ventures into Ocatainala While many had been across the Continental Straight, the advent of the steam engine and the enhanced directional control it afforded allowed Frumaheif to be the first to truly conquer the treacherous seas separating the continents. Establishing the first true intercontinental trade routes gave Frumaheif increased stature in the now possible world politics. Compounding on top of their already fairly significant influence. Though unable to assert total dominance over the technologically inferior nations on Ocatainala, it was able to set up one sided trade deals. The economy of Frumaheif entered a boom on the back of extractive practices overseas. It would manage to establish a single colony, Faland, on the relatively unpopulated Peninsula. Initially only a minor trading port, Faland would continue to grow with Frumaheif's increasing influence. Eventually becoming a regional power of it's own. War in the South Although neutral, Frumaheif had a vested interest in the war. Faland was still remembered in the minds of Frumaheivian citizens as their traitorous sibling. A betrayal unforgivable under any circumstances. Seeing to their defeat was enough reason to assist The Senic Order. Notably acting as a harbor for the legendary Mecan. The possibility of fully joining the war was in fact considered but fell through. Mostly due the questionable sustainability of fighting a war across the Continental Straight. The relative naval capacity of the countries also made the idea of even reaching Faland a fairly far fetched idea. Post war, the defeat of Faland was celebrated, and the dismantling of their empire was considered a victory. Even if they had no direct part in the events of the war. However, the Senic decision to incorporate Faland into the Senic Sphere was controversial within Frumaheif. The two nations had enjoyed friendly relations, the friendliest sustained by The Order outside the Sphere, but the idea that now Faland and The Order had aligned interests lead to a lessened willingness to cooperate. In spite of that The Order's interests had been imposed upon the Falandese, not the other way around, years worth of anti-Faland propaganda did not simply wash away. The strain from Faland being incorporated into the Sphere compounded atop The Order's introspection in the aftermath. Looking for ways to fix it's flaws, rather than continue to support the far off land of Frumaheif. Leading to the Frumaheivian-Senic Split, though not considered a major event by most nations, it did mark the end of Senic influence outside of Ocatainala.